minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Corrupt IP
Hello. To protect my identity, I have replaced my name with a computer-generated alias. I will be referred to as Argentina Stout. The following story was provided to us to a child who plays a particularly popular game called Minecraft. He said that his two friends had recently downloaded a mod for the game and disappeared soon after. From what we heard, the mod allowed players to, in his words, type in a users IP and summon an NPC version of them. We didn't know what that meant. When we came to the boy's house, it looked like an earthquake had occurred. We found a camera inside the boy's room. The following is a transcript of the discovered footage. *camera turns on* Boy: *sniffle* H-hello, everyone. Boy: So, *sniffle* my two best friends Arnold and *sniffle* Todd just disappeared. B: They *sniffle* told me that they *sniffle* had gotten a mod for MC. B: But, *sniffle* the day after... (The boy begins crying.) B: And.. *sniffle*.. they didn't show up to school the *sniffle* next day. B: So I *sniffle* went onto their *sniffle* accounts... B: And I *sniffle* booted up the last *sniffle* world with the mods. B: They *sniffle* told me that- (A loud crash ensues) B: Oh no... it's here. No.. please... no... (Slow breathing is heard. The child begins screaming.) (A roar and the sound of bones breaking is heard. The child stops screaming) (The camera falls off of the table.) Unknown voice female voice, possibly the boy's mother: Son? What's going on up there? Are you hurt? (More screaming ensues.) (Footsteps are heard, and the beast presumably walked out of the house.) This recording shocked us. We caught a small glimpse of an abnormal object, which for now we assume to be the thing that killed the boy and his mother. We later identified the boy as Jaiden Barret and his mother as June Barret. The two boys, Arnold and Todd, were identified as Arnold Silver and Todd Hudson. Whatever this creature is, it has escaped from its prison. We investigated the tape some more, and discovered morse code which translated to the following: "I AM FREE" "35.35.35.35" The second message appeared to be an IP address. So we pulled up our IP locator and put the address in. So far, no results, Wai- Entry 2 I have one message for you. DON'T. LOOK. UP. THE. IP. # The location of the IP was shown to be outside our bunker. I don't know how the thing made it inside. But it did. And it killed everyone except me. I caught a look of it, and it looked like... well, I couldn't describe it. Dull red, as if it was stained in a person's blood. But... blocky. It was shaped like those crappy toys my son likes to buy. Wait... I remember. Those toys.. they were Minecraft toys. Is that where the beast- oh no. It's back. I've discovered that the IP shows the beast's location! We can track it! we can track ipjom;k,/./ 111 146 040 171 157 165 040 141 162 145 040 162 145 141 144 151 156 147 040 164 150 151 163 056 056 056 040 111 040 150 141 166 145 040 153 151 154 154 145 144 040 155 171 040 154 141 163 164 040 166 151 143 164 151 155 056 040 124 150 145 040 160 157 157 162 040 146 157 157 154 040 156 145 166 145 162 040 154 151 163 164 145 156 145 144 056 040 111 146 040 171 157 165 040 141 162 145 040 162 145 141 144 151 156 147 040 164 150 151 163 054 040 156 145 166 145 162 040 154 157 157 153 040 151 156 164 157 040 164 150 145 040 144 145 141 164 150 163 056 040 117 162 040 131 117 125 040 141 162 145 040 156 145 170 164 056 Category:IP Category:BlitzFire34 Category:Ripoff Category:Moderate Length Pastas